Even Enemies Like Fluff
by Aourie
Summary: Mashiro Rima has no problem admitting she doesn't like Fujisaki Nagihiko. But with her parent's upcoming divorce weighing down on her, who else can she turn to but her enemy? complete pending
1. Chapter 1

**My first Rimahiko! :D I usually don't have much to say the first chapter, so… enjoy Chapter one of "Even Enemies Like Fluff".**

_**Chapter 1**_

Mashiro Rima was alone, just looking up at the sky. She did that a lot these days. Even for her, comedy could only help with so much. This was one of those times when not even Kusu-Kusu could make her feel better. The only person who could do that… was someone she hated.

"Rima!" Fujisaki Nagihiko shouted. Or was it Nadeshiko? Sometimes it was hard for her to differentiate the two. Either way, s/he wanted to steal her best friend, Hinamori Amu. Never mind how many times s/he had said otherwise, Rima knew this to be true. Because before Nadeshiko had left to dance in Europe, she and Amu had been best friends. Rima feared she was just the rebound friend. This fear had intensified when Nagihiko had shown up.

"What do you want, Purple Head?" she retorted. "And it's Mashiro to you."

The long, purple haired boy stopped in front of her, grinning. "Sorry. Mashiro-san," he corrected himself, plopping down on the ground beside her. "Hey, where's Kusu-Kusu?"

"Not that you care, but she's at home. I _wanted_ to be alone," she added meaningfully. He chose to ignore the last part. Or maybe he just didn't care.

"So are Rhythm and Temari. I just had basketball practice, so that explains why _I'm_ at school on a Sunday. What about you? Why are you here?"

Rima sighed, giving up. He was just so infuriating. No matter how mean she was to him, he always came back. Maybe he was a masochist. "I like the scenery, OK? It's just too- claustrophobic at home these days." Rima looked back up at the sky, waiting for the familiar sense of panic to weigh down on her like it always did whenever she thought of her parent's upcoming divorce, but surprisingly, it didn't come. Her muscles relaxed, glad for the reprieve.

Nagi looked at her with those kind ochre eyes that always succeeded in pissing her off. She couldn't say she was proud of the emotion, but that was nevertheless how she felt. "It must be hard, having your parents' getting divorced."

"Really?" Rima retorted. "And here I thought it was all happy, happy, Disney-land times."

Nagihiko blinked at that, unmoved by her sarcasm. "That's not what I meant, and you know it," he countered with a careless shrug as he turned away from her to watch the sky. A plane was making its slow journey across the infinite space, the start of its passengers newest adventure. Nagi's eyes tracked its progress as, unbeknownst to him, Rima studied the male next to her. He had on his gym clothes, a white polo with the Seiyo Elementary crest, and black shorts with a red stripe down the side. Rima blushed and looked away, wondering how she had never noticed how toned he was. Then again, she made it a habit not to look at him, and besides, all those years of dancing left more to show for it than just some moves.

Rima cleared her throat, along with her mind, and asked blandly, "So, what did you want?"

"Huh?" Nagihiko asked, confused, as he tore away from his inspection of the plane that was now nothing more than a tiny black speck.

"You came over here, yelling my name. Obviously, you needed something. So? What was it?"

"Oh yeah." Nagi blinked slowly then smiled serenely. "It appears that I have forgotten."

Rima stared at him in disbelief for a moment, the sequence of words he used sinking in one at a time. All of a sudden, that anger mark popped on her head. " You _forgot_?"

"Yeah," he repeated, serene as ever.

"Then why are we even still talking?" she demanded, standing up in a huff. There were other things she could waste her time on besides this stupid cross dresser . Rima stomped away, leaving a slightly bewildered Nagihiko behind.

Mashiro Rima, Queen's chair. Also known as the Ice Queen and Queen of Comedy. In addition to that long list royal credentials, she was a royal pain in Nagi's… well, you get the point.

Nevertheless, as the blonde stomped away in a huff, Nagihiko watched her with that peaceful smile plastered on his face. He was a little surprised by the lack of insults thrown his way, but then again, she had seemed a little upset. Because of that, the purple haired male found it hard to enjoy the reprieve from her blistering comments. Besides, he had grown so used to them that the absence/presence of said insults was barely registered.

Nagihiko laid down and closed his eyes, calling up the image of the petite blonde. Her golden locks were so long, they could rival his in length. Then again, given their height difference, maybe not. He really wished he knew what to say to Rima to comfort her about her parents' divorce, but the words eluded him. It was fairly frustrating. Having spent so much of his life as a girl, one would think he'd be better at consoling women, but in that regard he was like any other male. Which frustrated him, though he couldn't figure out why. Not the part about not knowing how to console an upset girl, but that he couldn't console _Rima_.

Nagi had the strangest urge to face palm. Console Rima? The little Queen hated him. While she had never said so in so many words, Nagihiko knew this to be true. She barely stood his presence, and if he was having a good day? Well, he knew just how to fix that little problem. He sighed, opening his eyes and squinted at the afternoon sun. There were times when fate was really cruel, Nagi decided. And, well, that just pretty much summed up his whole life, didn't it?

_It's really hard to love someone who hates you._

**Wow, really long chapter! I hope these will be longer than **_**Not a Dream'**_**s chapters. Since I have two points of views a chapter, that shouldn't be… TOO hard… **

**Yes, in this story they are 13. I don't remember what it was like to be 13, so bear with me (I barely remember last month… don't make me remember that long ago…). **

**This is a companion with **_**Not a Dream**_**, so eventually Riley will do these little scripts with me. But not until she actually shows up. This story starts about… a month or so before **_**Not a Dream**_**? So, that is all. Base! (I love saying that xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you think?" Amu asked, doing a little spin to show off her outfit. Rima rose an eyebrow at her.

"I think… that you're trying to impress someone. A certain cat boy, perhaps," Rima replied in her monotone voice. Amu blushed bright red, turning away from her best girl friend.

"Sh-shut up! I just wanted to know what you thought, is all. Jeez! Why does everyone think I like Ikuto?" she demanded.

"Because… you do?" the blonde deadpanned.

"Y-yeah right!" the pinkette stuttered, blushing harder.

"Awwww… Amu-koi. I'm hurt!" a voice said from behind the two girls. Amu spun around, nearly falling over in the process. The male smirked, hopping down from the railing around Amu's balcony and walking in, uninvited. Unconcerned with Amu's death glare, he plopped himself onto her bed and assumed a bored expression.

Rima blinked at the two, slightly jealous. While their relationship wasn't perfect, she knew that they would do anything for each other. That wasn't a luxury she had, or even understood. Since her kidnapping, her parents had constantly fought. They would never do anything for her, let alone each other. An image of Purple-head popped into her mind. _He would do anything for me_, she thought for some strange reason. She hated to admit it, but the stupid inner voice had a point. He was always putting himself in danger for her. Much the same way Amu and Ikuto did for each other.

"Well, Rima?"

Rima blinked, dismissing her troubling thoughts. "Huh?'

"_How do I look?_" she reiterated.

"Oh. Fine," Rima replied dismissively. Amu smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. That was one of the reasons Rima liked Amu so much. She was the only one who took what she said as what she meant, looking beyond just the sentence structure. _Cross Dresser does, too,_ inner voice pointed out. _Shut up, inner voice! _Really though, Amu looked really nice. She had on a black spaghetti strap dress that poofed out at the waist, the edges of the poof dyed red. Underneath that were ripped red and black leggings. On her feet, she had flat black ankle boots. For accessories, she had her signature X clip in her side ponytail, black studded bracelets on her wrists, and a silver belt that she sometimes put her eggs on.

Speaking of, Ran, Miki, and Suu were over at their dollhouse, showing Kusu-Kusu around. The latter chara had wide eyes as she glanced around.

"What are you doing tonight?" Amu asked as she bent down to retie her boots, making sure they were tight enough.

Rima let out an aggravated breath. "I'm supposed to meet Purple-head at his house to work on a project due Friday."

"They gave you two days notice?" Amu asked in surprise, straightening up.

"Well…." Rima admitted sheepishly. "It may have been mentioned a few weeks, but I… forgot to tell Purple-head."

Amu sighed and fell back onto her bed, rousing Ikuto from his stupor. He blinked lazily, thin smirked when he realized what disturbed him. Blushing, Amu crossed her arms. "You forgot to tell Nagi that you were partnered for a project he didn't even know he had to do?" When Rima just shrugged, Amu sighed and looked up as if seeking guidance. "Why would you do that, Rima?"

Ikuto shrugged, giving Amu a look that said he doubted her intelligence. "It's obvious, Amu-koi."

"What is? And don't call me that!"

"She didn't want to spend more time than necessary with someone she already has to put a lot of effort into pretending she hates."

Nagihiko raised an arm, letting the music run through him. It was a dance he had done hundreds of times. One he had memorized….

"Wrong!" his mother shouted, breaking his concentration. Nagi let out a sigh, wiping the sweat from his brow. They had been at it for hours, him dancing and his mother being highly displeased with his movements and making him start over. It was growing tiresome. "What is wrong with you today?" the woman who birthed him demanded.

"Sorry, Oka-san," Nagi murmured, wondering the same thing. Lately, his dancing had been a little off, some days by a little, some days by a lot, and he couldn't figure out why. Today, his moves were only off by a little but any was too much, and while most days he'd keep going until his mother decided he'd had enough, he had prior engagements. "Uhmm… Oka-san. Is it alright if we took a break for a little while? I have a friend coming over to work on a project we have due Friday."

His mother's eyes shone brightly as she regarded her son, dropping her role as dance instructor. "Is it a girl?"

Nagi blushed at the blatant question. "Ah… yes. However, our relationship is not like that."

"But you wish it were so?" his mother teased, enjoying her son's discomfort if only because it meant he liked this unnamed girl.

"O-Oka-san!" he stammered, using the sleeve of his kimono to cover his red face as he slipped past her to leave the room. The woman laughed, following her son. At that moment, a bell chimed and a maid approached the mother and son, bowing slightly.

"You have a guest. A young lady," the maid informed them.

"I'll be in my room," Nagihiko announced, rushing away and leaving behind his smiling mother and confused maid.

"Thank you, Aoi-san," the elder Fujisaki said politely, watching her son's embarrassed escape with a small smile.

In his room, Nagihiko quickly removed his kimono, carefully putting it away. When he danced was the only time he had to dress as girl anymore, for which he was grateful. He had just put on a pair of jeans and was about to put on a t-shirt when suddenly his door slammed open and he spun around his shock. Heat rose up his cheeks when he saw Rima standing there, looking as shocked as he felt. Her face turned red and she quickly averted her eyes. Nagi rose an eyebrow at her an pulled on his shirt. "It's safe," he mocked, walking over to his school bag to get the directions for the project.

Kusu-Kusu laughed and flew over to Rhythm and Temari's eggs, coaxing them out with her exuberant manner. The two chara peeked out of their eggs. "Yo!" Rhythm announced, giving Kusu-Kusu a big hug. The latter chara blushed. Rima glared at her chara as if she was a traitor and sat down on Nagi's bed, obviously not caring what he thought on the matter, and proceeded to pull things out of her bag.

Nagihiko sighed. This was going to be so awkward.

"So," he said. "Have you started to work on this project at all?" Nagi could admit the question was a little rude, but really, they could've had three weeks for this project, and instead they had two days. How could you _forget_ to tell someone you were partnered for an important assignment?

"No," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "I was gonna fail this semester to get at you. Stupid Cross Dresser."

"Well, you rarely act like you'd be above something like that," he replied calmly. "What else am I to believe?"

Rima growled something unintelligible and threw her flash drive at him. Nagi blinked at the little thing in his hands. "Hearts? With smilie faces?"

"Shut up, Purple-head, and put it in the computer. I have the power-point done, but you can look over it. We just need to do a poster."

"How do I know there isn't a virus on this thing?" Nagihiko asked suspiciously, holding up the tiny piece of technology in two fingers as if he could catch the computer virus.

"Now why would I do that?" the devil woman replied sweetly. Nagi sighed.

"If you crash my computer, you're paying for repairs."

"Whatever," she replied flippantly, looking through her notes.

Surprisingly, there was no virus, so Nagi opened up the file labeled "litproj", eyes widening. It was really well done, not one of those half-assed attempts where they used one of the boring preset themes and copy and pasted random pictures in random places. The theme looked hand done, and he was surprised to admit it matched their assignment really well.

"Wow, Rima. I didn't know you could do this! It actually pretty good," he complimented, readying himself for an insult to be volleyed back at him.

"Ah, thanks…." Rima replied, looking down with a blush. Nagihiko blinked. Blushed? No, it must be a trick of the light. Mashiro Rima would not _blush_ at a compliment given by Fujisaki Nagihiko. She would scream and rant and insult, but she would not blush! "Anyway, I didn't bring any supplies for the poster. I was thinking we'd just brainstorm…. What are you looking at?"

"I never realized you were smart. Smart-mouthed, yes, but this is a side I haven't seen before."

"What's your point?" Rima demanded, just wanting to get finished so she could go home. Nagi smiled, revealing straight white teeth.

"I like it."

"Don't be stupid!"

Nagihiko smiled serenely, turning back to his computer to click through the rest of the slides. He kind of liked that embarrassed blush on her face.

**TT^TT I love getting reviews. When I saw I had gotten some, I was soooooooooooooooooo happy! (the amount of "o's" shows just how happy I am (basically, a LOT)). Nothing brought me down all day! So, here are my responses!**

**Alice Bezarius: ^^ Thank you so much :D Don't worry, I'm definitely continuing!**

**LilacColourSplash: :O Awesomeness? I love words like that! Thank you so much! Please don't cry :O Here's the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stupid. Traitor. Heart.

Rima laid down on her bed, hair spread out around her and a hand clenched to speeding heart. Kusu-Kusu floated around her worriedly, confused by her bearers behavior. Rima smiled reassuringly at her chara, who giggled in delight and flew off to entertain herself. The blonde looked up at the ceiling, willing her heart to calm down. The image of Nagihiko without his shirt on ran through her mind, casing her to blush harder than she had earlier. What the heck?

Rima sat up suddenly, running a hand through her long blonde hair. It had been a week already since the incident, but the whole thing was burned into her mind. He had complimented her… and she had let him! She usually hated compliments. She got so many from her fan boys, they annoyed her more than pleased her, but hearing Nagi say one felt different somehow. Maybe because she insulted him so much, Rima didn't think he had anything _nice_ to say.

It was a moot point, besides. He wouldn't compliment her again. He was probably only commenting on the PowerPoint because it affected his grade, anyway. Rima felt tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them away. What, now her tear ducts were going to betray her? Rima sighed and forced herself off her bed. She needed to get ready for a "Guardian's Day Out" someone had decided they needed, which Rima was obligated to go to, even though she didn't really want to see Nagihiko. Her stupid traitor heart, however, had different plans.

Kusu-Kusu giggled at her bearer, falling back as she laughed at her. Great, now her chara was a traitor, too.

_ ² _

There were many similarities between dance and basketball, in Nagihiko's opinion. There was a certain grace involved- to move around the opposing team, trying to keep the ball away. Many sports were like that- graceful. It's just that so few people saw past the brute strength or the game plan. Sports were, by definition, _un_graceful. When someone comes barreling at you, 200+ pounds of muscle set on taking you down, the word "graceful" is nowhere in sight.

While American football is not something Nagihiko had any intention of trying anytime soon, he recognized the inherent grace of it and other sports from his years of dance. The ability to slip around the other players on the field- or in this case, court- was something Nagihiko was well known for. Presently, he glided around a boy from another school, easily escaping his attempts at stealing the ball. His long violet hair flowed out around him like a cape as he seemingly floated across the court. There were only seconds left in the game….

Nagi took aim… threw the ball…

The buzzer rang out, followed by screams.

"Go Nagi!" Amu cheered, character changed by Ran, who cheered alongside her bearer. The others joined in with varying degrees of interest. The team gathered around Nagi, congratulating and patting him on the back. Nagi smiled graciously before looking up at the board showing the scores. They had won by two points.

Nagihiko politely declined after game celebrations. Yaya had decided they needed a Guardian's Day Out. When she had found out the day she had planned was also the day Nagi had a game, Yaya had decided they start there. He didn't know why she decided on a school day instead of a Sunday, or even a Saturday, but no one could figure Yaya out so that was to be expected. Nevertheless, he had to beg off several more offers for post-game parties on his way to his friends.

"Nagi-kun!" Yaya squealed, jumping onto him and giving his neck a death squeeze. "That was amazing!"

Amu nodded, still blushing from the outburst caused by Ran. "Yeah. The game was so close!"

Nagihiko smiled his thanks, slightly disappointed when Rima said nothing, though he should've expected it. He ran a hand through his hair, which was a little messy. When would he look at Rima and not feel that strange combination of love, pride, and disappointment? Probably never. His Rima would never change her feelings for him, a fact he needed to accept before he grew old alone. It hurt a little to think of himself with someone else, though. Or worse, _her_ with someone not _him_. Nagi shuddered. That was not something he wanted to think about even when it happened.

"I have to hit the showers and change. I can meet you guys-"

"We'll wait," Amu interjected. "We'll just get something at the snack bar to pass the time." The others nodded, besides Rima, who just stared at Nagi, and then they all went their separate ways.

**Sometimes, even if this is pretty G-rated, I feel like I'm writing a romance novel. Just because of how the words come out. Anyways…. Reviews!**

**Sir sleeps-a-lot: Thank you, thank you, and… thank you (for each of your points ^^). I hadn't even thought about that… the blushing, I mean. So thanks again ^^**

**Blankola: They'll have their moments, no worries.**

**Kuroda Chiaki: I hope I can keep you thinking that ^^**

**I don't think you realize how happy your reviews make me TT^TT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rima blew out a frustrated breath. Stupid purple-headed cross dresser. Stupid traitor heart. Stupid-

"Rima, are you OK?" Amu asked popping into the shorter girl's field of vision. "You're a little red…."

"I'm fine," Rima snapped, running a hand over her flushed face. Since that time the other week at school, Rima hadn't felt the same level of comfort she always had around Nagihiko. She kept getting embarrassed, which she was going to put an end to… _right_ now. Determined not to let the cross dresser get her head anymore, she trailed after Amu silently. She wasn't going to even _look_ at him.

As the other Guardians ordered, Rima regarded the board with a critical eye. She let them tear up, to which Amu immediately panicked. "What is it Rima?"

"I-I forgot my wallet," she pouted, looking up at Amu.

"It's OK! I'll get you something-"

"She's faking," a voice said from behind them. "How is it you still fall for that?"

Rima's tears stopped immediately and she looked away, further distancing herself from seeing the purple-haired boy.

"I-I knew that!" Amu stuttered indignantly, to which Nagi shook his head.

"You did not," he teased before buying a water and a chocolate bar. Holding both in his right hand, he ran his left through his damp hair.

"Let's go~" Yaya exclaimed around a mouthful of candy. "The restaurant's only open until seven! Then the amusement park closes at ten and Yaya wants to ride _all_ the rides!"

The others sweat dropped at her excited expression, but followed the younger friend.

"Rima," Nagi said quietly and against her will, she looked at him. When she did, Nagihiko grabbed her wrist and put the chocolate bar in her hand. "Since you forgot your wallet," he explained with amused eyes.

Rima blinked but refused to back away from his stare, because if she did, he won. So she just stared back at him until he looked away. Pleased, she turned her head away from him and stared at the chocolate in her hand, unsure of what to do with the offering.

"You eat it," came his amused reply to her thoughts.

_ ² _

Nagi had said it before, but he liked when Rima blushed. It meant she was affected by him as he was by her, at least a little. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the short blonde eye the candy bar in hand as though it was going to bite her,

"You eat it," he teased, enjoying the way she jumped a little.

"Obviously," Rima replied blandly, glancing up to check the progress of their friends, Hotori Tadase, Yuiki Yaya, and Amu, who were a bit ahead of them. Rima risked a glance at Nagi, who was nonchalantly drinking from his water bottle. Carefully, she opened the package, not realizing Nagihiko was watching her, quite amused by her hesitation to accept his gift, a popped a little square into her mouth. Nagi grinned when she closed her eyes, savoring the taste. He looked away, not wanting to get caught staring. He let his thoughts drift to the activities Yaya had planned for their "Guardian's Day Out". Firstly, they came to Nagi's game. From there, they went to Yaya's favorite restaurant, "Doki Doki OISHII!" **(not sure if this is a real restaurant and maybe grammatically it doesn't make sense, but Doki Doki is a heartbeat and Oishii means delicious or yummy)**. Considering they had an open desert bar, that wasn't very surprising. After that, they were going to Sugoi Amusement **(also not sure if real. Amazing Amusement).** Every Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and some Sundays, the amusement park had fireworks, which Yaya was determined to stay and watch, no matter what.

Suddenly, Rima screeched and Nagi's head whipped around to where she should've been next to him… but wasn't. He felt slightly panicked, but forced himself to calm down.

"What the heck?" Rima shrieked, clearly angry. Nagi looked down. And saw red. He bent down with an evil smile and grabbed the boy who had fallen on top of Rima by the back of his shirt and picked him up like a cat. Granted, it wasn't an easy task, but he wasn't happy. The boy's eyes were wild as he looked at the evil grin on the Jack's face.

"D-dude! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean…. I wasn't looking where I was going!" the boy stuttered, eyes wide as he stared at the other boy who had set him down, the evil glint in his eyes and smile still in place.

"Well, maybe you should." The brunette nodded spastically, hoping that meant he could go. The purple-haired boy's expression suddenly cleared and he smiled serenely. The hell…?

"You…" came an angry voice from behind them. The boy flinched. The short blonde was scarier than her boyfriend…. Flames seemed to ignite around her and she took a menacing step towards the brunette. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Rima!" a voice snapped, grabbing her attention. Amu stood there, hands fisted at her waist. When Rima turned her head back, the brunette was long gone. Rima sighed.

"Thanks," she mumbled, walking over to Amu before Nagi could reply. He stood there shocked for a moment when suddenly a grin spread across his face. She had thanked him. _Him_. Pleased, he followed after his friends, a little less wary of the rest of the night.

**Urgh…. I feel like this is coming out so bad. Gomenasai! **-/|\- (- **clasped hands). It's not over yet, though, so I hope you'll stick around long enough for me to make up for it!**

**OK! So I have a good reason for the late-ish update. My step-sister got married on Saturday, and we've been busy for the whole of the week before that…. But I made a new one-shot because I was inspired! "Nippon no Kekkonshiki" (which I hope means what I want it to (I Google translated))! Anyway~**

**Time for my paltry reviews… (kidding, kidding).:**

**Kuroda Chiaki: Mmm…. Ice cream…. lol for inner conflict lol.**

**LilacColourSplash: Awwww, thank you! ^^ I really liked the way the last chapter came out, so I'm glad you liked it! :D And with the awesomeness… xD LOVE the word lol**

**Happy, happy for reviews. ^^ **

**And you~ yes, you know who you are, you ruined it for me! Now whenever Rima blushes I feel awful because you complimented on the fact that I don't overdo it! TT^TT And I had all these chapters already written before you complimented me. So it's hard to change them now! Grawr! (Don't worry, I forgive you! I'm only joking!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Behind her hair, Rima's face still felt warm. She had been blushing a lot lately, hadn't she? She sighed, looking up from her menu. What's done is done, she supposed. Although… if she ever saw that boy again…. The little Queen blinked, bringing herself back to the present. Tadase and Amu were talking quietly to each other, the pinkette blushing slightly. Yaya wasn't paying much attention to her group of friends, even though it was her idea for the night out in the first place. No, her attention was firmly planted on the colorful display of desserts on the other side of the restaurant, her eyes all sparkly. Rima sweat dropped. Yaya….

"Hiya! What can I get you all?" said a perky voice on Rima's right. Rima looked over at the girl, taking in her glossy smile and light green hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. Without really understanding why, Rima glared at the fake smile. Well, she kind of understood why. She just refused to admit it to herself.

"Yaya wants cake!" Yaya announced, raising a hand, a big grin plastered on her face. The other girl's smile faltered briefly as she turned her attention away from Nagihiko to Yaya, but quickly returned.

"Desserts are free with an order of ¥5000 or more **($65 approx.)**" the girl, whose nametag said Aimi, replied cheerfully. Yaya pouted.

"There's five of us, Yaya," Purple-head pointed out gently, unwillingly drawing back the attention of Aimi. Rima glared harder. "You'll get your sweets."

"Wow!" Amu suddenly exclaimed, as though she had just realized their server was there. "You look so young! How old are you?"

Aimi blinked at the pink haired girl, bright smile in place. "Fifteen. My mom manages this place, and my grades are well enough that she lets me work here some nights."

"Huh, so you're only two years older than us," said the stupid cross dresser **(A/N: Urgh... I hate saying that. Remember children, people's preferences etc.. should not be used as insults!)**.Rima shifted her glare to him.

"Wow!" Aimi replied, all syrupy sweet. Blech. "You're so handsome, I thought you were older than that!"

Nagi's eyebrows furrowed, as though confused, but he smiled serenely. "Anyway…." he said slowly, glancing over at Rima and flinching at her expression, though it seemed to confuse him more. "I'd like…." The Guardians placed their orders, Yaya bouncing in her seat in excitement for Doki Doki OISHII!'s famous desserts. Aimi smiled brightly at the group, announcing she'd be back momentarily with their order before bouncing off, her light green pony tail slapping against her back.

Rima looked down at the hands fisted in her lap, confused by the emotions running through her. It didn't make sense that she felt… jealous? Not possible. Mashiro Rima, jealous of another girl checking out that stupid, purple-headed cross dresser…. The sides of Rima's vision blacked out, leaving her with a hazy tunnel vision and breaths that came in short gasps. Rima's head snapped up, eyes bouncing around. A panic attack? Not here… not now…. Rima felt the room closing in on her, claustrophobia setting in. She stood up abruptly, the chair's leg's scraping noise to her sensitized senses. She needed to get out.… She needed the sky. The blue, blue sky….

Nagi noticed the moment Rima left the table. He had grown so attuned to her presence that her absence left him… hollow. Empty. Concerned of her sudden departure, Nagihiko excused himself, walking off in the direction he had seen a flash of her golden hair. He found her outside the front entrance, curled up into her signature ball.

"R-Rima-chan?" Nagi asked softly, kneeling down next to her.

"Jealousy's an ugly emotion," Rima murmured against her knees. Nagi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he shifted, trying to see her face.

"What do you mean?

Rima looked up at the darkening sky, taking long deep breaths, her eyes darting until they finally landed on Nagi. She released a hard sigh, assuming a blank expression. "My parent's were always jealous of something. Who had the better job, the better hours. Who made more, who I resembled more. And even though I don't think they've loved each other in a long time, a lot of their fights were over suspicions of one or the other cheating on the each other. It was so stupid," Rima continued, looking away from Nagihiko. He held his breath realizing she was telling him something she hadn't told anyone before. "That's what I always thought. 'This is so stupid. _Jealousy_ is so stupid.' Maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but since I keep your secret, you can keep mine. Since my parents announced their divorce, I've been getting mini panic attacks. I don't know if I can even really call them that. They're not that bad. I've read you could be hospitalized for one, especially when you first start having them. Nevertheless…."

Rima paused, taking a deep breath and turning her attention back to Nagi. "Nevertheless, whenever I think about anything concerning my parent's divorce, I feel claustrophobic and I just…. I just need to get away. Only two things seem to help. Looking at the sky…." she said softly, her blank expression turning nervous. "A-and you. Whenever I'm with you I feel grounded. Like when I look at the sky and am able to feel connected to the billions of other people living on our planet, when I talk to you, I feel…. I don't even know how to explain it…."

Nagihiko studied her expression. Rima was clearly uncomfortable revealing something so deeply personal about herself, especially to someone she considered her enemy, and that just said how unsettled she felt. Nagi pursed his lips, and looked away, trying to think of something to get her away from the edge she was clearly sitting on. There was only one definite thing he could think of, and he was willing to take the beating if it stopped her from looking so scared, so… fragile.

"Can I kiss you?'

Rima's eyes widened, face flushing. Nagi didn't know whether to be insulted or not by that expression- he had expected her to be immediately angry, not embarrassed. He blushed, feeling foolish. Stupid. How did he think he'd be fine putting something like that out there? God, like he needed to give Rima another reason to hate him?

And then she did something he never would've expected from her in a million years: she leaned forward, closing the short distance between them, and kissed him briefly on the lips.

**I **_**know, **_**short chapter. But things are coming to a close (just a few more chapters, though I don't know the final count yet (I think 8 or 9. Maybe ten, total). I'm pointing out right now, even if this gives some things away, just because the title is "Even Enemies Like Fluff", this is not a fluff, so there's some rough sailing before the Happily Ever After. Nevertheless~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**

**No reviews last chapter :( I don't know whether I should take that as an insult or not, but I'm going to take it as a compliment, since that means I didn't make any mistakes :D**

**Question~ In your opinion, how old is too old for Shugo Chara? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What's up with you and Nagihiko?" Amu asked a couple of hours later. They were waiting in line for a rollercoaster they had already been on twice, but Yaya was determined to go on again. Rima flushed, turning her head to stare blankly at the height sign a few feet in front of them. Rima was- just barely- tall enough to ride. "Well?" Amu urged.

Rima sighed, running a hand through her curly blonde hair, trying to appear completely at ease, but inside she was a wreck. It was new feeling she didn't like. "Nothing's 'up' with that stupid cross dresser and me. You know I don't like him," Rima replied vaguely, surreptitiously glancing at Nagihiko. In truth, that was just the problem. She thought she didn't like Purple-head - he was her enemy!- and yet when he asked if he could kiss her, Rima hadn't flipped out as she normally would have. Instead, she had leaned in and- Rima flushed bright red, moving her head so her hair covered her face. At this rate she was going, she could rival Amu in the blush department.

Amu sweat dropped. "Why do you call him that? Cross dresser?"

Rima grinned evilly, glancing at Nagihiko. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Amu sighed, shaking her head at her friend. Amu loved Rima, she did, but there were plenty of times when she just didn't understand the girl. For someone with a comedic would-be self, Mashiro Rima could be pretty evil. Not that she ever did anything without reason.

"C'mon~" Yaya called, waving one hand over her head with the other cupped around her mouth. "It's our turn, slowpokes~"

Rima ended up seated next to Nagihiko, much to her dismay, leaving her pressed up against the side of the car in attempts to get away from him. Then the stupid Purple-head rolled his eyes and rose an eyebrow at her.

"What's your problem?" he asked, a little more curt than he had meant. Before he could apologize, however, Rima glared at him.

"What's _my_ problem? You took advantage when I was feeling weak," she replied, looking up at him with sad puppy dog eyes even though she knew it wouldn't work on him. Which, of course, it didn't.

"Took advantage of- You're the one who kissed me," he said incredulously. The glare he gave her in reply to the comment just frustrated Rima more. Like he had a reason to be angry? She was the one who had poured her heart out to him, showed the sides of herself not even Amu knew about, and he was _angry_ because _she_ was angry he had tried to kiss her? Well, okay, he may have asked, but she was the one who had done the actual act, at least initially, but still! Even if she wasn't so far gone she couldn't admit that, she was frustrated- her muscles felt tight, like she needed to hit something, her teeth were on edge- so she spat out the only thing that came to mind.

²

Nagihiko stared in disbelief at the chibi demon next to him who was trying to look all sad and hurt. He had never fallen for that, and he wasn't about to start now. He may have put the offer out there, but he had been ready to retract it when she had just out of nowhere kissed _him_. Nagi was still a little bit in shock about that (and, OK, a lot bit happy), but that didn't keep him from feeling angry at the low blow. Saying he had "taken advantage" of her was going way over the line. Nagi let out a startled laugh, giving her a glare he hoped could rival hers. He wasn't completely sure if it worked because she just returned the glare in reaction.

Nagi glanced away, swallowing against the lump in his throat. He felt like he had just unleashed something he couldn't stop- like when a rollercoaster reaches its peak and falls the hundreds of feet to Earth, its power unstoppable. It was the only way to explain what he was feeling. The trepidation, the overall feeling of _wrong_. Her next words made his blood turn cold.

"I hate you," she spat out as the ride jerked to a start.

Nagi eyes widened, hoping he had heard her wrong- she… hated him? Nagi squeezed his eyes shut, not even feeling the dips and rises of the roller coaster. The best day of his life had just turned into the worst.

-/|\- **Forgive me! It'll work out! From here on out, the true romance will start- well, at least after they work things out….**

**Reviews~**

**lilac79889: Thank you ^^ **

**Yours Truly98: ch1,ch3,ch4,c5: You are my new best friend :D Reviewing on all my chapters TT^TT Here's the new chapter! On the point of Nagi's reaction, this goes back to the romance novel a/n~ I read primarily paranormal romances, and, you know, vampires and shape shifters, and demons (oh my) etc., are very protective of their mates… and that kind of shone through in that chapter/encounter. -_- This was my first attempt at a romancy fanfic, so I wasn't as displaced from the real world as I was in **_**What You Don't Know**_** (when I write, I try to drop me completely and just get in the characters heads). Anyway~ don't worry, there'll be more kissing ;D (Maybe next chapter? :O You'll have to stick around).**

**Sorry for the short chapters- I'm writers blocking. I mean, I know what I want, I just don't know how to get it out…. 7 days, and school's already wearing me out- and I'm mostly electives this year! I don't get it! This might sound bad but… I'm a senior, and senioritis is def setting in. Is that a thing in other areas? I never heard it before I moved to where I live now…. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The universe is much bigger than a mere human could even contemplate, much less understand. Our solar system alone was such a small part of our galaxy, barely a recognizing speck among the millions of other solar systems in our galaxy alone. This is without considering how we compare to _other_ galaxies, and universes.

That may be why Rima found comfort in the sky. She was such a small part of the grand scheme- and yet, she was also connected to every other living being because of that same awe inspiring size. They all of them were connected because they lived in the same universe, the same _multiverse_.

However, today the blue sky didn't calm Rima's nerves. Didn't relax her tensed muscles, didn't make her capable of even breath. It only added to it. Because that same connection also connected her to Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Rima closed her eyes, pain wracking her. What had she _done_? She didn't even know what had made her say what she had. Fear was the most likely reason, though. It was so easy to just trust that stupid cross dresser, to accept the concern he offered and find solace in him, a safe place away from her home life. Rima sighed at that. The divorce would be finalized in a week. Her parents were agreeing on a joint custody, in which she's live with her mother for a week, then her father, and so on. Rima would decide where she wanted to be on holidays, though the official verdict would, most likely, be that every other holiday was spent with one or the other.

"Hey."

Rima looked up, blinking against the bright sun and tears. Amu stood there, brows knitted with concern. The pinkette crouched down, tilting her head to the side. Rima quickly ran a hand across her face, trying to erase any evidence that she had been crying. Since that time at the school all those weeks ago, she had been a mess of emotions, which was saying a lot when added to the divorce mess. Blushing, crying. _Kissing_. So many firsts….

"What's wrong, Rima?" Amu asked, catching the blonde's drifting attention.

Rima smiled wanly, focusing her attention- with effort- on her best girl friend. It was, with a start, then that Rima realized what she had thought. Best-"girl"-friend. Not best "friend." Did that mean Rima actually considered Nagihiko a friend? The blonde could concede to that. Even though he was her enemy, they hung out enough to be considered "friends." but _best?_ _Not possible_, Rima thought sternly. She hated- The thought stopped there as Rima broke down in tears. She _didn't_ hate him. But now, he surely hated her. And she deserved it. Rima swallowed and shook her head. "I'm fine. The sun's bright," she added blandly in explanation, huffing as though she blamed the star on the world's troubles.

Amu nodded hesitantly, not really believing her friend's explanation even though she had schooled her expression into one of disinterest, rather than the "end-of-the-world" countenance that had drew Amu in the first place. Rima stood up smoothly, being the tallest of a group for just seconds before Amu rose as well. The blonde patted the back of her plaid skirt, her attention caught by the basketball court several yards away. Gritting her teeth, Rima wrenched herself away from the thoughts overwhelming her. Nagihiko, that day weeks ago when she had been beneath this same tree and she had first realized he was kind of attractive (kind of). Nagihiko, at his house, just days later…. And then Nagihiko, on that fateful day. Graceful on the court and then… looking so frickin heartbroken the only thing Rima could do was feel likewise.

While Rima was the first person who would admit she was mean, she wasn't cold, nor insensitive- on the contrary, as a person with a comedic-would-be-self, Rima was very sensitive to people's emotions. It was because of this that Rima was such a good actress- and it was because of this that her chest hurt, her throat swallowed convulsively, and tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Rima blew out a harsh breath. That theory was fine, in and of itself. But it had never before been practiced. It was only recently that her emotions had been running haywire- since that time outside the school. Maybe it was puberty finally getting its grubby paws on her. Lovely…. Or maybe it was just Nagihiko.

"Do you want to do something?" Amu finally asked, fingering the eggs hanging from her belt.

Rima stared at the pinkette, picking through the words she had used. Do something? "Yeah," she replied slowly, determination setting her features. She _did_ want to do something. Suddenly, her phone rang, causing both Rima and Amu to jump. The blonde fumbled with it, finally righting the thing to get a good look at the caller ID. Her breath left her.

"Who is it?" Amu asked, brows furrowing at the expression on her friends face.

"Nagihiko."

²

"I think we're being haunted," a small feminine voice commented, raising a brow at her brother.

"Heh," Rhythm replied, sticking out a small tongue as he regarded his bearer. "Yo! Dude, the wraith look doesn't suit you."

Nagihiko glared at his chara, running his fingers through his hair. "Who asked you two?"

"How rude…." Temari sighed, drifting back to her egg, only to pause. "If you're that bothered by something, should you not face it head-on? Be a man!"

"I have to agree," Rhythm stated, nodding sagely, expertly dodging Nagi's swat.

"I don't even look that bad!" Nagihiko defended, turning his cheek to regard his pale skin, no more or less colored than it was any other day.

"It's not your looks," Temari sighed, inspecting her kimono sleeve. "It's just you. You're not all here. It's like your somewhere else…."

Nagihiko clenched his teeth, trying to convince his mind his chara wasn't right. But, sadly, the slight pain pushing into his gums didn't make the statement any less true. The last few days had been a haze. That happened, when the one you loved told you they _hate_ you. And so easily, too, even though only hours before they had kissed each other…. A chaste but burning kiss that even the memory of which scalded the Fujisaki's pale skin red. Before the ice shower "hate" rained over him.

Nagi sighed, flopping back on his bed. Temari had a point. He needed to "be a man" for all his thirteen years of life trained him for the occasion. He had been avoiding Rima, though it had been unconscious. The human mind was weak, and sought to avoid that which caused pain. It was time to step up and try to repair his friendship with the girl he loved, knowing fully well that was all he could have. Ochre eyes opened to stare at a white ceiling, pure and yet also a color associated with death in some cultures. Nagi smiled wryly. Rima had the same kind of alternating definition. She was someone who caused such happiness, but also such pain.

His phone sat taunting him, just a couple feet away nestled in the folds of his pillow. Could he do it? Rima might very well reject him. Nagi sucked on his teeth, an uncharacteristic move that displayed his inner turmoil. _Be a man_….

Nagihiko scoffed, and reached over, pulling the nearly flat piece of technology along the twisted sheets. He wasn't a man. He was a _boy_, but he could very well man-up.

Still lying down, he rose his arms and typed in Rima's number by memory, watching the little white letters flicker mockingly as each blinked into existence. It rang and rang and rang and… just as Nagi began to lose hope that the blonde would answer, his heart stopped. Just halted it's excited journey through its amazingly short lifespan.

"He-hello?"

Rima's hesitant voice acted like the defibrillator he sorely needed. This poor, abused muscle kicked into double time, threatening a grand escape through his sternum.

"Rima-chan…?" he asked, mentally face-palming when he realized that sounded too familiar when talking to someone who made it clear they abhorred your existence.

"Nagihiko." The voice was, as Nagi had expected, cold. Empty.

Nevertheless, he plowed right through what he had called to say. Being the man society would deny he was at such a young age. "Do you want do get ice cream?" OKAY. The question wasn't eloquent, wasn't _MANLY_. But he hoped it got a response that would relieve his poor heart of its useless attempts of escape, instead of just tearing the dang thing right out.

Silence. Silence answered him. It lasted so long, he was sure the blonde had hung up. And then, blessingly, her voice spelled out his redemption. His life was never the same again.

"Sure…."

**Ahhh~ LET THE ROMANCE BEGIN!**

**I writer's blocked SO bad on this chapter, so sorry for OOC-ness. I think, besides that, it came out pretty good for a chapter written through a tiny crack in the impregnable wall called "WRITER'S BLOCK."**

**Reviews~**

**thelovelaced: ch1, ch2, ch3, ch4: lol I'm glad you like the title. And thank you, but I'm not that good :O And dude, you're seriously a guy? THAT is epic! The first I've ever seen on here! I follow a page on Facebook, a page run by my favorite Romance author, and every once in a while we'll get a guy posting. It's like, the most epic thing! Do you want to be my new best FFN guy friend? :D (Is that too strong? Sorry…. I'm very excitable….). How is my style cute? :O I'll take the complement anyway ;P And yeah, grammar is something that really bothers me… so I try to be as grammatically correct as I know how. Can't promise its always perfect, but I try, so thanks :D**

**I finally got the chara in this damn thing. I promised first chapter they were in it, and yet somehow they weren't ever mentioned again. I'm not very good with the chara, so forgive their OOC-ness. **

**An-yong-hi ga-se-yo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The scent of lilacs and hydrangeas wafted over the more pleasing, at least in the milling children's eyes, scent of peanut butter and fudge and strawberry and all other aromas associated with ice cream and the frozen dairy treat's accessories. Said flowers, mixed in haphazardly with less distinguishable flora, flowed in waves over bulging, cracked wood vases, giving the otherwise colorful atmosphere an ethereal feel. It was… _magick, _Rima thought dreamily, feeling light after receiving that phone call two hours prior. It was against her nature to act so fluffy, so… distrait? It irked her, in truth. No denying that. The on-air feeling was already getting on her nerves, yet somehow it was holding on to dear life with her emotions.

Rima pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at the messy, sticky children. Hard to believe that must have been her at one time- though not in the same setting. She had never been brought to an ice cream parlor like this. At least not before her kidnapping. After that, it was fighting… fighting… annnnd, more fighting. No time to bring Rima to enjoy the activities a child of the twenty-first century deserved.

Rima scoffed, looking around the cramped confines that was Sugar n' Sweet. Seriously? What kind of name is that? The name alone was enough to give you cavities.

Spotting a free table, Rima made her way over to it, her sneakered feet coming up with a slight "sque" as she pulled the rubber soles away from the sticky linoleum. She wrinkled her nose, grabbing desperately onto the ire to take her thoughts away from what was about to happen…. But it was the only way. She never wanted to feel that… emptiness again, a feeling she had never before felt. It was even still ravaging her heart, though the clawing feeling had died down after getting Nagi's call.

Rima swallowed convulsively, a tremble overcoming her slight frame. Noticing the lapse, she clenched her teeth, willing her body still. Now was not the time for that…. Now was the time for-

"Mashiro." She didn't jump. Really.

"Nagihiko," Rima nodded, seating herself. Cold eyes looked out from a scared soul. How the heck was she going to proceed?

"Ah…," he said hesitantly, furrowing purple brows, eyes moving as though taking her in.

"Well~?" she drawled, sweeping her gaze across the menu over the employee's heads. Nagi frowned at her.

"You seem… off. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked hesitantly, pursing his lips in thought.

"I- actually… I do," Rima glanced away from his surprised expression. "Don't give me that look," she snapped. "I wouldn't have bothered coming, otherwise, would I have?"

"Like I know what goes on in that head of yours. You could've easily agreed just so you could leave me standing here feeling like an idiot," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Is that what you want?" she retorted, glaring at the infuriating boy. Seriously, he was the one who had invited _her_. Then Rima sighed. She had decided she was going to repair the friendship she had ruined, before he ever got the chance to call. One never realizes what they have until they lose it, and the last few days had just seemed darker without Nagi there- and even though they were fighting, this, _now_, was the happiest she had ever been. Because it wasn't all over, the acquaintance she had always thought she didn't want the most important thing to her… because she really liked him. Maybe even loved. Rima never thought herself capable of the emotion, she herself having grown up in a loveless family. But isn't this how they described love? Someone for whom you can show all your sides, and they never turn you away? Who made you happy, when you were down? Someone who just made you _feel_. Nagihiko was all those things, though she'd never admit it to him. Because surely, he could never return the feelings.

Suddenly, a parfait was in her face, a garish thing dripping with brown chocolate over white yogurt, little chunks of strawberry and granola cutting the creamy treat into tiers. The hand connected to the clear cup rose a brow at her. "Did you forget your wallet again?" he asked, the question obviously hinting at the chocolate bar that had started that awful night so well. Rima smirked, carefully taking the cup where it was wrapped in a napkin.

"How'd you know?" she purred, fluttering her lashes in a joking manner, earning a white smile from Nagihiko.

"Just a guess. Hope you don't mind sharing, then," he added, his smile widening at the appalled expression suddenly gracing her face. "What~ Scared?" "Scared of what?" she scoffed.

Nagihiko shrugged, brandishing his spoon in a manner akin to a sword. "Maybe I'll eat it all and leave you none," he replied, sticking out his tongue, quickly scooping up a big spoonful and stuffing it in his mouth. Rima gaped.

"Hey! You stole all the chocolate," she accused, pouting. Nagihiko leaned in, smiling slightly.

"What are you going to do about?" he asked, his grin turning wicked. And Rima didn't think- she was just as shocked as he was when suddenly, she kissed him. It was just a peck. But it said a million words Rima wasn't ready to say.

²

Life is full of surprises. Some… some stop your heart in your chest and make the world move at the same time. Like Rima suddenly leaning in to kiss him. After not nearly enough time, she pulled away, a blush high in her cheeks.

"It…" she coughed, her cheeks turning redder. "It may be better that way. But I'll never know, because you ate it all," she huffed, spooning up her own bite and eating it, all the while mock glaring at the boy she had just kissed.

Nagi smiled hesitantly, worried she'd still get angry like the last time. He needed to get his mouth sewed shut. Why did he have to keep putting his foot in his mouth? After a moment, during which both teens studiously ignored the other, he said, "I'm sorry."

Rima frowned, then rolled her eyes. "It's fine. I didn't really want any chocolate."

"That's not what I meant," Nagi managed to reply, running his fingers through his hair.

Rima paused, rubbing her hands together, spinning the plastic spoon with the movement. "I know. You… you don't need to be sorry." She frowned, her attention focused with a hard glare on a heart shaped chunk of strawberry in the yogurt. "I… well… we can do this again. I guess. I don't have a problem with it, if you don't."

Nagihiko's eyes widened, his mouth falling open. "What?"

Rima turned her glare to him. "Don't make me say it out loud, stupid."

"Say what out loud?" he inquired with a goofy grin, enjoying the way she suddenly started to squirm. If she meant what he thought…. Well, he couldn't just take it for granted, so he played dumb for two reasons: because a.) he wasn't completely sure, and b.) if he was right, he wanted to hear it from her lips.

"I like you, alright?" she snapped, pining him to the spot with the glare that seemed to have intensified with each word, not an expression of someone in love. But, hey, this was Rima. "Don't make me say it again."

The moment was really corny. That was not something anyone would deny. But Nagihiko wouldn't have changed it for anything. He smiled serenely, taking a small spoonful of yogurt. "I like you too," he said lazily, watching her rising blush with a smile.

**Only a few more chapters :D (QUESTION: DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE A DREAMY SMILEY FACE? I can't think of one **

**-_-)**

**So sorry for the late update. I was having s lot of trouble with this chapter. Gomen.**

-/|\-

**Reviews~**

**Thelovelaced: Thank you. And yeah, I think guys are pretty rare? I've yet to see any others. You're special! Yay! *throws confetti***

**FiZzY JeLl-O: Always what a writer wants to hear! (or maybe not? It makes me happy :) So thanks!)**

**I think I'm overdoing punctuations today. Joe-song-hap-ni-da. (sorry) I'm just in the mood. Seyo….**

**Here, have some cookies because I'm such an awful person :'(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

Love has a strange way of finding you when you least expect it. It can come in many forms- and trust, there are many clichés to run alongside it. Rima and Nagihiko were a cliché. The I-hate-you-I-love-you cliché. But does that really make there love any less real? That's for the readers- ah, I mean for the universe to decide.

Rima sighed heavily, tapping a high-heeled toe against the floor in frustration. There was a spark of excitement in the air, the end only hours away. This was what you waited for, for fourteen years. Nevertheless, Rima looked as exasperated as she always did. That is, until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle, a flash of purple entering her peripheral vision as he boyfriend of five years rested his chin on her white clothed shoulder. Rima smiled at him, her face lighting up for just a moment before it darkened in annoyance.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Rima whined, giving Nagi her best pout-y face. He tsked at her, capturing her mouth in a brief kiss that was all to soon interrupted by their friends playful jeers. Breaking away, Nagihiko straightened with a wide grin, wrapping his arm around Rima's shoulder in one smooth motion.

"We've been here ten minutes, Ri," Nagihiko pointed out, giving her a playfully serious look.

"Ten minutes, ten hours, I want to go home."

As her fellow soon-to-be-graduates milled about, Rima let a small smile play at her lips, happy despite her protests to just be here with the people she had fought beside as a child, cried with when their chara had went back to their hearts, laughed with as they reminisced all that happened to them in only eighteen years of life. To be with her friends. To be with Nagi.

It is amazing, thinking back on it, that their relationship might never have happened. And look at them now. Madly in love five years after almost never truly knowing each other.

When they all finally lined up, the names being read off one-by-one, Rima Mashiro had the pleasure of seeing each of her friends take that final step into adulthood.

And soon enough, it was her turn. She looked out over the crowd, saw Nagihiko out there from his position, his diploma in hand, and felt a rush of absolute happiness. This was the way it was meant to be. Stepping into the unknown with the one you love.

**I hope you don't hate the ending, and thank you all so much for those that stuck with me until now. I don't know how a Japanese graduation ceremony is conducted, if it's the same or different, so forgive if its inaccurate (not that it was very detailed to begin with). If you know, tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Time for the final review reply :(**

**(I will reply to yours if you review on this chapter, but it will be a PM)**

**M-fuzzTheGuardian: Darn :( No dreamy face…. Thank you :)**

**Yours Truly98: Thanks so much :D **

**thelovelaced: Your welcome :D Thanks for trying, anyway :P And here, have some complimentary milk :D And a new cookie. The old one must be stale by now.**

**I'm sorry for ending it so suddenly. I wanted to continue, but I've lost the muse and I wanted to end it on a good note. If you have an idea for an epi-epilogue(?) feel free to speak up. This is the end, and I want to make it the best I can. All ideas will be taken to heart and I'll try to write an ending you all truly deserve.**

**Thank everyone so much for taking the time to read my first romance-y fan fiction. This was Aourie, with her final words of heartfelt gratitude for my readers as I close off my first completed multi chapter.**


End file.
